


Ice Cream (Day 13)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Happy, Happy Happy Funtimes, Ice Cream, M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ash and Eiji head out for ice cream.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 19





	Ice Cream (Day 13)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party but this challenge will go into December because forget rules man

It was a hot day in Tokyo, so Eiji and Ash were out looking for a nice, cold treat. Eiji skipped along next to his blonde boyfriend, who looked relaxed and calm. They stopped at an ice cream stand called Daily Chico. People were walking away with eight scooped ice creams, which made Eiji’s eyes light up with delight. 

“Ash! Let’s share one!” he said happily. Ash chuckled at him and nodded. 

“Sure. Let’s do that.” He ordered the eight scoop cone, which came with strawberry, coffee, chocolate, milk, matcha, grape, ramune, and Eiji’s favorite, banana. They then looked for a bench to sit at, and together they shared their cold treat, and Ash felt safe where he was, and hoped to feel that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> HONEY CAME IN AND SHE CAUGHT ME REDHANDED CREEPING WITH THE GIRL NEXT DOOR


End file.
